Asmund Rene
Asmund Rene is a Hellhorse who is currently the High General of the Kingdom of Night. It is speculated he will be the King of Night in Era of Terror. Personality Copied from Asmund's character sheet. "Asmund acts just as foul as his looks perceive him to be. When first encountered, he may seem only ill tempered. However, should he get upset with a stranger or bored with them, he'll bark harsh words at them and berate them. Asmund is someone to not hold back. He'll castigate almost everyone he speaks with. He isn't afraid to give his opinion and expects others to respect him. Asmund will want proof on everything and will not believe something unless he has a good reason to. He is suspicious of almost everyone and is hostile to those he doesn't know. However, Asmund isn't without a soft side. To those on his good side, Asmund is generous and thoughtful. He'll go out of his way to help those close to help and will express his concern for them. To those very close to him, such as family, a very charismatic side of Asmund will appear. He'll show unconditional love and care for them. He'll be far protective over them and will do everything in his power to protect them. Despite these different sides of him, Asmund is attentive when watching over his kingdom. He will scrutinize every little detail and do his best to keep the kingdom safe and happy." History Copied from Asmund's character sheet. "Asmund was born in a remote place in the Kingdom of Lava. He had parents and was hatched into a clutch containing four other eggs, all of them Hellhorses. Asmund did not know his parents. He could not remember who took care of him and his siblings for the first two years of their life. But, as soon as those two years were up, their caretaker vanished, leaving the five hatchlings to survive for themselves. Twenty long years passed and the hatchlings managed to survive the harsh environment of the Lava. Three of the five hatchlings died, two were caught by predators and one died from illness. Alone with his sister, Asmund traveled the through the Lava, ending up in the deadly Sands. There, he and his sister lived five days without food or water. One night, Asmund's sister sneaked up upon him while he was sleeping. She attacked him in an effort to kill and eat him for her own benefit. Asmund, being much stronger and a better fighter, turned the tables against her. He extinguished her life and ate her flesh to fill his starving stomach. Asmund wandered the Sands for several more years before collapsing near the village of Night's Song, located in the Kingdom of Skies. There, Asmund was nursed back to health and taken care of. He got an education at the school and began to become civilized. After a century and a half, the war broke out. Night's Song was visited by a strange group of people, claiming them to be citizens of the Kingdom of Night. Asmund became curious and followed these strangers into their kingdom. There, he was captured, but not killed. He joined the military ranks and became the High General of Night." During the War of Lies Asmund has been scarcely seen in Dying Dynasties. As a high general, he gave Shimmer a mission to head into the Mountains and took control of Night when Branwen went off with her party. Powers and Abilities Asmund posses great fighting abilities as well as the abilitiy to make great strategic plans. Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Asmund has not interacted with anyone as of yet. It can be assumed he is loyal to Branwen, but that's about it.